Showertime Surprises
by ff-kh-luvrgrl
Summary: rewrite of my first posted story, "Untitled WakkaTidus" ...um, showertime brings surprises? and smex!


Me: wow. This was my first yaoi fic, written back when I was 15.

Peter: holy crap. I've been your muse for over three years!!

me: I know!!! I've had other muses come and go, but one thing will always stay the same – Peter will always be my muse!!!

Peter: you used to follow me around drooling…. ((wistful sigh))

Me: also, this was written before I realized ff net would take out certain characters!! ((growls))

Peter: wait, so you're re-submitting it?

Me: not exactly. I copied and pasted my story to a new word doc (not that I have the original file on this – I got my own laptop at the beginning of fall), and I'm gonna edit it and such.

Peter: well, ANYWAY—

Kakashi: ff-kh-luvrgrl does not own ANY of final fantasy in any way, much less any of the characters. She doesn't even own me.

Me: not that you help much, anyway. You're SUPPOSED to be my smut muse, but you DON'T DO ANYTHING!!!

Kakashi: ((shrugs))

Peter: this is YAOI!!! This means—

Me: HOT WAKKA-TIDUS SMEX!!!! (oh, btw, if anyone knows a site where you can download scanlated/translated WakkaTidus doujinshi, I will be your slave. Well, not really, but I'll owe you one?

Peter: eh, I think you should just say you'll be very grateful.

Me: ON WITH THE FIC!!!

Tidus sighed sadly, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. 16 hours of traveling, fighting, having to put up with Yuna's whining, and pretending he didn't get a hard-on whenever he watched Wakka's muscles rippling as he fought fiends was TOUGH on a guy.

…Especially when he was too busy watching Wakka out of the corner of his eye to notice the fiend attacking him before it was too late to dodge. _Note to self: learn focus. Haha, maybe Lulu'd teach me?_ Chuckling at his little joke, Tidis grabbed the washcloth and lathered soap onto it. _He'd NEVER feel the same about me. He's obviously head-over-heels in love with Lulu. Too bad I saw her and Auron sneaking off last night..._ He sighed again, feeling sorry for the redheaded blitzball player. _I wish that I at least hadn't been assigned the same room as him... it's gonna be a loooooooong night... Well, at least I have some time before he gets up here._

He closed his eyes, conjuring up a memory of Wakka's strong body swimming in the blitz pool. _He should be at least another hour or two... That's enough time to take care of this…_ Moaning, he started to pump his length, imagining it was someone else's hand.

"Wakka..."

_C'mon, man, he likes Yuna. Not you. You can't freak him out. I mean, it's better to at least have him as a friend than to have him hate you 'cause of the way you feel, ya?_ Wakka was too tired to stay downstairs; he needed rest. Plus, he knew Tidus wouldn't mind - he was just taking a shower. _Mmm, wet, naked Tidus… woah, stop thinking about that, ya? He's taken. _ He tried to remind himself, opening the door to their room. _Well, he's as good as taken, ya? And besides-_

A moan – coming from the bathroom, it seemed – completely halted Wakka's train of thought. _What the- _Cautiously, he tiptoed to the door and listened. _Yup, that's Tidus, all right. But who's in there with him?_ He remained silent, hoping to hear something to indicate if anyone was in there with Tidus and, if so, who. _What if it's Yuna? I don't want her touching him! I want him to be happy, though. Still, I don't want to have to listen to them doing that!! Maybe I should make some noise or something so--_

"Unngh... Wakka..."

Wakka jerked back from the door in surprise, barely keeping himself from making a surprised noise. _Wha? But- but- Tidus likes Yuna, right? But then, why is he moaning _my _name? Unless-_ Wakka's eyes widened as he realized what this meant.

_Wait… that means he's imagining _me_ while he's—_Wakka had to bite his lip and cover his mouth to keep from moaning loudly at the image that thought had provoked. Suddenly, his eyes sparkled and he dropped his hand. The mischevious smirk on his face would've made even Auron step back, and possibly make Lulu raise an eyebrow.

_I should definitely surprise—I mean, _help _him; after all, it would be _rude_ to just let him deal with this himself, ya? _Mentally chuckling, the redhead quickly closed and locked the door before yanking the curtains shut. He swiftly undressed, tossing his clothes on a chair. Silently, he opened the bathroom door and crept towards the shower and his delicious prey.

_Did I just hear something?_

Tidus paused for a brief moment before dismissing the noise as a figment of his imagination. He resumed pumping, easily falling back into his fantasy. He was so preoccupied, he didn't notice the sound of the curtain being moved or the brief blast of cold air. However, as he moaned again, someone ripped his hand off of his erection, replacing it with something warm and wet.

Gasping, Tidus' eyes flew open, widening when they saw Wakka, who was on his knees in front of the blonde with a mischievous, predatory smirk on his face. Wakka's tongue crept out, trailing along Tidus' length, causing the younger to gasp at the sensation, eyes closing and hands instinctively threading themselves into the quickly darkening red locks.

_Th-this can't be happening; I must be dreaming, Wakka likes Lulu, right? I-I mean-_ His train of thought was cut off as he felt something warm encircle him once more. His eyes flew open in time to see Wakka take him all the way in, forcing another moan out of his throat at both the feeling and the sight of the older man deep-throating him. _Well, I might as well enjoy this dream while it lasts, _he thought, adjusting his grip on Wakka's hair to make sure he wasn't pulling it.

OoOHAHAPOVCHANGEWAKKAOoO

_Ha, he definitely has no objections, ya? _

Smirking slightly (or as well as he could around Tidus' length), Wakka hummed, pleased when the grip on his hair tightened and Tidus let out a moan of what was probably supposed to be the redhead's name. Pulling back, he swirled his tounge around the head of Tidus' member before taking him back in and resuming his rhythm. Wakka was highly pleased with thimself – at least, until what Tidus was gasping out registered in his mind.

"…God, yes, Wakka. Please, best dream ever, so good, oh God, _please-_"

Frowning slightly, Wakka increased his pace, pinning Tidus to the wall with a strong hand on his hip. Getting an idea, Wakka moved his other hand up the blonde's body until it came to his nipple. Chuckling slightly around Tidus, he started to play with the pert nub, his other hand rubbing circles into the younger's hip. Tidus moaned louder, and Wakka pinched the nipple in his hand, causing a sharp intake of breath from Tidus.

OoOHAHATIDUSNOSLEEPYOoO

Gasping, Tidus' eyes flew open. _That kinda _hurt!_ Dreams aren't supposed to hurt! But if that hurt, then that means that this isn't a-_

All coherent thought left Tidus' mind as Wakka slowly drug his teeth up Tidus' erection before quickly swallowing Tidus' length. Tidus came with a shout, his seed filling Wakka's awaiting mouth.

OoOERRTHESEAREKINDASHORTOoO

Wakka greedily drank down all Tidus had to offer before releasing Tidus' softening length. He slowly made his way up Tidus' body, planting a trail of kisses as he did so. Wakka took his time, savoring the feel and taste of the blonde's skin as well as the sounds he made.

Reaching his face, Wakka finally abandoned his "journey," instead going right for the other's lips. After a moment, the redhead snuck his tongue out to gently caress his younger lover's lips.

Tidus eagerly welcomed Wakka's tongue, wrapping his arms around the redhead, clinging to him to stay upright. Smirking into the kiss, Wakka reached behind his lover and turned the water off before picking Tidus up, wrapping Tidus' legs around his waist.

Carefully stepping out of the shower, Wakka slowly made his way out of the bathroom, his lips never leaving Tidus'. By this time, he was painfully hard, his rigid length rubbing against Tidus' ass, demanding attention. Placing Tidus on the bed, he reluctantly pulled his lips away from his blonde lover's to look him directly in the eye. "Are you sure you want this? Cause after you say yes, there'll be no turning back, ya?"

_Please say yes?_

OoOHAHAASIFOoO

Tidus nodded. Yeah, he was slightly nervous, but he trusted that Wakka would do his best not to hurt him. Wakka gave him a heart-melting smile before turning suddenly and disappearing into the bathroom. _Did he change his mind? But he was the one who—Well, he started—He wouldn't just mess with my mind, though, _the young guardian fretted mentally. His worries were quickly squashed when Wakka entered the room, carrying a bottle of lotion, a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

Wakka knelt before him, lathering his fingers with lotion. Locking eyes with his heart's desire, he instructed, "Tell me if this hurts too much, ya?" Tidus nodded in reply, then lay back, doing his best to relax. Suddenly, Wakka leaned forward, capturing Tidus' lips. Tidus moaned, eagerly allowing returning the kiss, world shrinking to his and Wakka's mouths. His eyes flew open when he felt one of Wakka's fingers pressing into his entrance, instinctively tensing. Wakka cursed and started to remove his finger, but Tidus grabbed his wrist, keeping him from withdrawing.

"Damn, that's _cold!"_ Tidus exclaimed. Wakka grinned, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He tentatively moved his finger, freezing when Tidus winced. "No, don't stop," Tidus pleaded, "it just feels a little... weird." Hesitantly, Wakka began to move his finger in and out, trying not to harm the smaller male.

OoOISNTHESWEETOoO

Truthfully, it hurt like hell, but Tidus didn't want Wakka to stop. He forced himself to relax as much as he could. After a short while, He noticed the pain fading away. _Woah, this actually feels… pretty good!_ Unconsciously, he began moving against Wakka's finger. _God, this is even _better_ than I imagined!!_

_However… it's just… not enough!_ "Wakka…" Tidus managed to moan out, "more…"

OoODONTCHAJUSTLOVETHEMOoO

Joining their lips once more, Wakka inserted another finger, carefully sliding it into him. After a few seconds, he began to move his fingers, scissoring and twisting them, earning moans that sounded a lot like his name from his young lover. His free hand gently wrapped around Tidus' stiffening erection, and he began pumping him in time to his fingers' thrusting. Eventually, he added a third finger, thrusting them in and out, changing the angle every few thrusts. Suddenly, Tidus gasped sharply, body arching as he let out a high-pitched keening noise. Wakka grinned, knowing he had found that what he was looking for. He thrust his fingers in and out, hitting Tidus' prostate with each thrust in.

"Stop..." came a small whimper, "Wakka, stop..." Wakka froze, terrified he had hurt his beloved blonde. His eyes worriedly met lust-darkened blue ones. "Wakka, need you... need you NOW..." Grinning relievedly, Wakka grabbed the lotion and lubed up his impressive length before positioning himself over the beautiful blonde.

"You ready?" he asked, awaiting his blond angel's permission to continue. Tidus nodded, and Wakka pressed his head into Tidus' tight passage. As the ring of muscle finally gave way, he moaned, pushing in a little before pausing, waiting for Tidus to get used to his size. Tidus, however, impatient to have Wakka in him fully, wrapped his legs around Wakka and impaled himself on Wakka's length, managing to get most of it inside him. Wakka moaned at the feelling, and instinctively started to push even deeper, but he froze as heard a pained whimper. Eyes snapping open, his heart constricted painfully when he saw Tidus' pain-filled expression.

Feeling horrible, he gently kissed away the tears that were starting to streak down the beautiful face. Kissing Tidus' lips again, Wakka tried to pour all of his regret and sorrow into the kiss, Running a hand through his lover's hair. Shifting his weight to one hand, he carefully raised his torso up enough to be able to encircle Tidus' length with the other hand. He pumped slowly, kissing Tidus tenderly, feeling Tidus slowly start to relax. Tentatively, he pushed more of himself in, earning a slight whimper from Tidus. After another minute, however, Tidus was relaxed enough for him to completely sheathe himself in Tidus' hot passage, and Wakka stilled completely. After a short while, Tidus tentatively wiggled his hips, causing Wakka to moan. Wakka grasped Tidus' hips with both hands, slowly pulling out and then thrusting back in quickly, brushing Tidus' prostate.

"Faster..." Tidus moaned. Wakka was all too happy to comply, speeding up until he was thrusting in and out at a powerful rate. As Tidus' ass squeezed his length, Wakka could feel himself getting close. Slowing his pace, he moved one of his hands to Tidus' erection again, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The combined sensations quickly pushed Tidus over the edge, covering Wakka's hand with his seed with a cry. Tidus' ass muscles clenching around Wakka caused him to follow soon after. He thrust in as deeply as he could, moaning Tidus' name as he spilled his essence into his new lover.

Collapsing onto Tidus, he rolled them over and licked his hand clean. "Yum," he teased, enjoying the sight of Tidus blushing. "I thought you liked Lulu," Tidus whispered, exhausted. Surprised, Wakka was shocked into silence.

After a few seconds, he was able to reply, "No, no, she's like a sister to me! Ever since I saw you, I've wanted you." Tidus smiled, snuggling up to Wakka, who was still buried in him. "Good." Wakka smiled gently, whispering, "I love you."

Tidus' eyes shot open, staring at Wakka, wide-eyed. "What?" Wakka looked away, suddenly nervous. "I said I love you, ya?" Tidus leaned forward, capturing Wakka's lips. As he pulled away, he murmured, "love you, too."

Wakka blinked, then grinned. "Then I guess you're stuck with me, ya?" However, the only answer he received was a light snore. Chuckling, he carefully maneuvered himself – and Tidus – enough for him to slip the blanket out from under them and then cover both of them.

Wakka smiled tenderly at his now-sleeping lover, brushing a lock of hair from Tidus' face. Yawning, he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

OoOAWWHOWCUTEOoO

Lulu giggled, lying in Auron's arms in the next room. "Well, I guess we know who Wakka likes," Auron teased her. Rolling her eyes, she replied "You mean you didn't know already?" before pulling him into a kiss.

OoOoOoOoOTHEENDYUPOoOoOoOoO

Well, what did you think? Did I do a good job re-writing it?

Peter: well—

Me; I WASN'T ASKING YOU!!!!

Peter: ((pout))

Me: ANYWAY, please leave a review to tell me what you thought!!

p.s. – thanks to those of you who reviewed on the original!!

AngelsRevenge – thank you very much, and I'm very sorry… but AuronTidus kinda makes me go O.o (no offense!!) but hey! You never know… I may write one for you someday… just don't be expecting it soon, as you will most likely be disappointed. (imma major WakkaTidus and AuronLulu fan)

-XSageX- - YAY!!! And I'm not sure your friend would like that very much, BUT… naw, I'm kidding. I'm glad you lubed it!!

Seran Hawthorne – thank you!! Yeah, they can, thankfully, my sister has since seen the light!! She is now a yaoi fan, and is willing to put up with the many pairings I like, even if she doesn't like some of them

jka1 – thank you very much, and I'm so flattered that you enjoyed my fic, despite not liking WakkaTidus much!

dakangl – thank you, and I'm grateful you came back just to review the fic, even if you don't like the pairing anymore!!

theblackmasquerade-NARUfreak- - thank you so much!! Ps – yay, narufreak!! Question, though – is the "naru" in your name for the anime/manga, the character himself, or female naruto?

Sicaria – thank you so much, I tried to use correct grammar. I hope I didn't mess up too much re-writing it! (either grammar or just in general) also, I know this isn't something NEW, per se, but here's some more?

XXSacrificedAngelXX – thank you very much! I hope I have improved!


End file.
